darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Knight Slayer Tsorig
Knight Slayer Tsorig is an enemy character and summonable phantom in Dark Souls III. Description Tsorig is one of the most dangerous enemies the player will encounter in the game. He wields the Fume Ultra Greatsword and Black Iron Greatshield and attacks with very advanced tactics, which can become even more dangerous as he is usually fought in tight corridors. He uses the skills of both his ultra greatsword and greatshield frequently. During the fight, he tends to wield his ultra greatsword with both hands, performing powerful attacks with it. Equipment *Fume Ultra Greatsword *Black Iron Greatshield *Black Iron Set *Knight Slayer's Ring Locations Catacombs of Carthus *Invades as a dark spirit in the catacombs. From the Catacombs of Carthus bonfire, head downstairs and enter the first doorway on the right, where an Ember can be found at the end. Tsorig will invade as the player makes their way out. Smouldering Lake *If defeated as a dark spirit in the Catacombs of Carthus, he will be available for summoning against the Old Demon King. His summon sign can be found near the Demon Ruins bonfire. *Appears near the lowermost staircase of the level, which leads to a lava pool. In this encounter, he appears in his physical form. Strategy Tsorig is a very dangerous enemy who can quickly dispose of any foe with just a few swings of his ultra greatsword. The player is advised to let him perform the first move and then counterattack, although only if they are sure he is not going to follow with another attack. In addition, the player should not get greedy and never attack him more than once or twice. His most powerful attacks have very slow buildup and will always leave him open afterward. Special caution must be taken when he holds his ultra greatsword with both hands, as he can easily break guards and stagger the player, should any of his attacks connect. His most dangerous attack is his ultra greatsword's Stomp skill. He will usually use this attack against aggressive attackers that try to combo him. Tsorig will suddenly lunge forward, becoming completely impervious to attack for a brief moment, and unleash a powerful downward slam that will smash players into the ground and deal heavy damage, if it hits. An easy way to defeat Tsorig in the Catacombs of Carthus consists of running to the area with the hanging bridge and hitting it while he is crossing it, sending him down to his death. If he falls on the small path below, he can be killed from a distance with ranged attacks. Drops Catacombs of Carthus = 100px | Guaranteed |Gestures (Dark Souls III) "My thanks!" | Gestures (DSIII) - My thanks!.png 75px | Guaranteed }} |-|Smouldering Lake = Fume Ultra Greatsword | Fume Ultra Greatsword (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed |Black Iron Greatshield (Dark Souls III) Black Iron Greatshield | Black Iron Greatshield (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed |Knight Slayer's Ring | Knight Slayer's Ring.png 100px | Guaranteed | res3 = only if Tsorig was not defeated previously |Gestures (Dark Souls III) "My thanks!" | Gestures (DSIII) - My thanks!.png 75px | Guaranteed | res4 = only if Tsorig was not defeated previously }} Notes *Finishing a fight with Tsorig, regardless of who wins, in either location, teaches the "My thanks!" gesture to the player. *After his first defeat, the Black Iron Set will become available for purchase from the Shrine Handmaid. *If the player did not fight Tsorig in the Catacombs of Carthus, they will receive all drops if they defeat him in the Smouldering Lake. *Tsorig will perform a gesture if he manages to defeat the player. He will also perform it upon activation of Tears of Denial. *Tsorig can be summoned to fight against himself if his phantom is led to his real form. *Even if he is killed in the chambers below the Smouldering Lake, he will still able to be summoned from near the Demon Ruins bonfire. Tsorig shares this trait with Holy Knight Hodrick, who is the only other character able to be summoned after being killed in the player's world. *Tsorig is affected by Alluring Skulls. Using these, players can bait him into the lava of his spawn location from the safety of the above catwalk, killing him easily. Gallery Knight Slayer Tsorig - 02.png|Invading as a dark spirit. Knight Slayer Tsorig - 03.png|Summoned as a phantom. Knight Slayer Tsorig - 04.jpg|A summoned Tsorig phantom fighting against his real self in the Smouldering Lake. References pl:Zabójca rycerzy Tsorig Category:Dark Souls III: Characters Category:Dark Souls III: Dark Spirits Category:Dark Souls III: Phantoms